Kurenai Suzuki
Kurenai Suzuki is the daughter of Cero Suzuki and an unnamed mother and the granddaughter of an unnamed grandfather who is the head of the sniper division. Appearance Kurenai looks a lot like her father. She has very light skin, shoulder length silver hair and silver eyes. Her favorite color is red (as her name means Crimson) and often wears intense red shirts. When in uniform, she usually follows the dress code, although she has been chided by many teachers about her hair color (despite it being it's natural color). When working, she wears the standard Hakama with at least two satchels attached at her hips (to carry medicine and regular bullets). Instead of the regular Kosade and Shitagi, she wears a tight black short sleeve shirt so she can wear a chest attachment to her Kenta. She wears black half gloves and wrist warmers. She always also has a gun holstered at her side. Personality As Kurenai grew, she showed signs of being a lot like her father. Kurenai doesn't go out if her way to meet new people. She is very comfortable with the people she already knows and doesn't trust other people. However, with her friends, she is very loving and has a more serious sense of humor. With her 'adoptive aunt' Rini, she often is very cheerful and loves Rini very much. She also loves her father very much and though Cero is not fond of their relationship, Kurenai is also on good terms with her grandfather (though it is unsure if it's because she has a Sniper Rifle for a Kenta). History When Cero Suzuki was 18, he was forced to give a sample of his DNA by his father without a reason. Five years after this, the DNA was inserted into the womb of a woman within the Suzuki family. On April 9th, the woman gave birth to Kurenai. The woman spent three years with Kurenai before they were attacked by a spirit in which the woman lost her life. Somehow, Kurenai was able to escape into a portal and land in Yamatsuri. Kurenai was again attacked by a spirit until Cero saved her. Powers *Advanced Healing Powers: Like all Kaida, Kurenai has advance healing abilities that make him heal quicker than humans. *Spell Casting: Because of her ability of being able use Spirit Energy, Kurenai is fluent in many different kinds of Kekkai spells. She normally has the skills to maintain a protective Kekkai while using her weapon so as to not be taken by surprise in an attack. *Maboroshi: While Kurenai usually doesn't use her speed in head on battles, she is fairly fast. Her Maboroshi is easily able to keep up with the others. *Spirit Energy: Like her father, Kurenai is easily able to utilize her Spirit Energy so she doesn't waste any. Also like her father, she is able to create various types of bullets by changing the form of Spirit Energy in her weapon. Kurenai's Spirit Energy is crimson red, as her name suggests. Kenta Hawk's Eye *First Form: Kurenai's first form for her Kenta is a sniper rifle, similar in size and shape to a BERYL 96 assault rifle. Under normal circumstances, Kurenai is unable to fight head-on against an opponent because of the size of the rifle. Normally, she has a chest strap that connects to her Kenta and she is able to steady her weapon better. Using her rifle, which takes Spirit Energy bullets similar to Cero Suzuki, she provides back up for the Heartnet children from a long distance. Other *Kurenai always has an extra gun on her waist for extra protection in case she is attacked while shooting long range. The gun is a simple hand gun and can shoot both regular and Spirit Energy bullets. She also always has satchels on her waist carrying medicine, bullets, a mini telescope amongst other equipment. Relationships Cero Suzuki Despite being unwanted by Cero in the beginning, Kurenai warmed to Cero and is loved very deeply by him. While they aren't as close as Cero was to Dante, it is extremely evident that Kurenai cares very much for her father. While he doesn't completely approve over their relationship, Cero is willing to allow Kurenai to visit her grandparents and visit the Suzuki household many times. Rini Mori Ironically, Rini and Kurenai have the same birthday and since she was rescued, it was made a tradition to celebrate both birthdays at the same time. Rini loves Kurenai very much and often acts like Kurenai's adoptive Aunt. Kurenai loves to take personal days in the human world spending it with Rini. Rini is one of only a handful of humans that Kurenai associates herself with. Selina Heartnet and Kaien Mori Kurenai is very respectful of Selina and Kaien, not only because of their status as Purebloods, but also because of they are Kurenai's commanding officers. Because of the close proximity between Selina, Kaien and Cero, Kurenai grew up with the Heartnet children, and are very close to the Heartnet family. Selina is often quick to act like a second mom for Kurenai if need be -- especially when she has no one else to turn to. Heartnet Children Kurenai is a very trusted member of Kaien's squad. Between the five of them, they can easily defeat most major opponents in a matter of minutes. They work together flawlessly and when not in battle, they actually get along very well. Category:Characters Category:Kaida